


Papa II's Care

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [43]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: D/s, First Time, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Papa II comforts his S/O bc they never had sex before and they’re kind of nervous?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	Papa II's Care

You were officially Papa’s.

Not that there was ever a question—not since, as a fresh recruit, you’d witnessed him perform “Body and Blood” in his full skull paint and vestments—that one day he’d own you.

Most of your fellow Siblings seem to have a hard on for his younger brother—and a good amount are devoted to The Rat. But your heart (and loins) belong only to the man with the “bitter” reputation.

It had taken some subtle manipulation to get yourself onto his duty roster for his wing of the Abbey—and then some not-so-subtle bribes to get yourself into his chambers for chores—but it had all been worth it when one day he’d leaned back in his chair and asked you if you’d be willing to do some work after hours.

Papa had wined and dined you; ever the gentleman, he’d kept his hands to himself, but had let his mouth run free as he quietly talked about all the filthy things he’d like to do to you if you were his pet. Your body had felt every single promise he made. When he’d summoned you to his office the next day and slapped down his contract in the empty space in front of you, you’d realized he’d been testing you the entire time—eager, but wary of how you’d react to his … predilections.

He’d encouraged you to give the document a careful read through on your own time and to write down any questions or concerns you had. Pleased—but slightly trepidatious about your virgin status—you’d nodded before clutching the papers to you.

It was clear you were dismissed, but your hesitation must have shown. He’d quirked his eyebrow at you as if to say, “Yes?”

“It’s just, Papa, sir …”

“Mhm?”

You’d looked down at the contract in your sweaty grasp.

“It’s just that I—I’m a-a virgin.”

Papa had gone very still for a moment, then he’d licked his lips.

“And …?”

“Well, it’s just … how do I know what I  really like, and what I only  think I like?”

As if someone had put a coin in his slot, the man had relaxed back into his chair—the leather creaking—his hand coming up to rest under his chin and a finger to stroke his lips.

“Not to worry, pet. You’ll find there’s an option for negotiable kinks. We can go over all of it after you’ve reviewed it in full. Sí?”

Relief had flooded you. “Yes, Papa. Thank you, Papa.”

Bowing and shuffling awkwardly backwards out his door as if he were some royal, you’d left his office.

Over the next two days, you’d poured over the papers. There were lots you knew of; some you didn’t; and a few you immediately had a  hard no to—but all-in-all, nothing in the contract put you off your Papa.

When summoned once again to his office, he’d poured you a glass of iced tea and combed through the packet with you, carefully explaining when you’d had any questions or concerns. You hadn’t expected it to, but the entire thing took  hours , and when the two of you were satisfied, Papa had replaced the iced tea with two-finger’s worth of top-shelf scotch.

“I am pleased, pet. Enjoy this tonight—now that you’re mine, you imbibe how and when  I say.”

You had shivered in anticipation, a reaction Papa hadn’t failed to notice, and he’d sent you a look full of promise.

* * *

The day has come—the one you and Papa have talked about extensively. Your first scene, and also your first time; it mostly has to do with Papa being in control of you than anything really intense (he’d promised you could work up to the really hardcore stuff).

“Are you nervous, pet? I want the truth.”

You gulp. “A-a little, Papa.”

“Hmm. Let’s see what we can do.”

Papa leads you into his bathroom suite and undresses you slowly while letting his giant tub fill up. He’s still in his dress shirt with his vest and slacks, and you watch as he rolls up his sleeves right before he adds some lavender into the water. With a deliberate pull to each finger, he removes his leather gloves, and you delight in the feel of his bare fingers on your skin as he methodically divests you of all your garments. Then, with a firm grip on your hand, he helps you into the bath.

“How is that? Not too hot?”

You ease down into a sitting position. “It’s perfect, Papa.”

He lights a few candles that have previously served their purpose. Then he kneels on the plush bath mat, and takes up your arm, his fingers kneading into your muscles.

“See this arm? This arm belongs to me.” Papa brings your arm up and kisses your hand. “This hand? It belongs to me.” He trails his fingertips from one shoulder to another before he starts kneading your other arm. “Ah! A matching set”

His one hand slides down your side, dipping into the water before it gives your ass a good squeeze.

“This ass is definitely mine.”

He lifts your chin up with his finger so you meet his eyes.

“Tell me, pet: do I seem like a man who is careless with his possessions?”

“Of course not, Papa!”

“So you trust me to take excellent care of you?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Are you lying?”

“N-no, Papa!”

“Then relax, pet. Here.” His hands fly to your temples and start massaging there, “Now: listen to me. Unclench your jaw.” You do. “Untense your shoulders.” You let them drop. “Let your limbs meld into the tub, there you go.”

A few more commands and you really do feel like your body could become one with the spotless porcelain. Papa works his hands down your body—starting with your neck and ending with each foot—kneading your muscles until he’s satisfied that they’re jelly (you letting out a quiet gasp as he briefly teases between your legs).

By the time Papa finishes turning you into a sentient blob, the water is lukewarm bordering on cold.

“Better?”

You crack your heavy lids open at him. “Mmm … yes, Papa.”

He holds out a fluffy towel for you to step into. Careful not to slip as you get up, you leave the bathtub with a slosh of water. Papa immediately wraps the towel around you and starts rubbing you dry, and you laugh at his vigorous attentions.

“ Tsk . Can’t have you catching a chill, now can we, hmm?”

He wraps you in a silk robe before pulling his gloves back on, and—upon a tilt of his head—you follow him out into his bedchambers. He helps you up onto the bed before crawling over you to rest on his side next to you.

He reaches for something he’d left on a pillow. He holds it out, and you see it’s a red, silk tie. Heart pumping, you watch as his free hand skims down your chest then pushes apart the ends of the robe, exposing your flushed skin.

“This is not so scary, is it, pet?” he hums as he runs the fabric in tight serpentines down your bare skin. The sensation of the slinky material has your flesh goosepimpling.

“No, Papa.”

He lifts up your one arm and circles the tie around your wrist a few times before pulling it free.

“And how did that feel?”

“Soft.”

He takes your wrist and leads your hand down to bulge now tenting his slacks.

“And this?”

You gently palm his erection, and your blood quickens.

“Well, pet … is it so scary?”

“No, Papa,” you practically whisper.

Your heart is pounding, but it’s now it’s from anticipation.

He leans down and kisses you gently on the lips.

“What’s your color?”

“Green, Sir.”

His solicitous look darkens into something more dangerous, and he gathers up more silk ties.

“All right. Let’s begin. Safeword?”


End file.
